helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
WANT!
|type = Single |album = Berryz Mansion 9kai |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = December 19, 2012 December 26, 2012 (Single V) January 14, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:15 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = cha cha SING 29th Single (2012) |Next = Asian Celebration 31st Single (2013) }} WANT! is the 30th single by Berryz Koubou. It was released on December 19, 2012, in four editions. The Single V was released on December 26, 2012. Tracklist CD #WANT! #Yuuki wo Kudasai! (勇気をください！; Please Be Courageous!) #WANT! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #WANT! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #WANT! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Single V #WANT! (Music Video) #WANT! (Another Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #WANT! (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #WANT! (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;WANT! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Yuuki wo Kudasai! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori Concert Performances ;WANT! *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan - ℃-ute ;Yuuki wo Kudasai! *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ - Hamaura Ayano *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ - Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 28,157 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,063 Trivia *It was originally set to be released on October 31, but was pushed back to December 19. **One of the reasons that the original release date was pushed back was due to Tsugunaga Momoko's temporary hiatus due to her training for teaching 2nd grade students. *With this release, Berryz Koubou became the second Hello! Project group to release 30 singles. *This is the first Berryz Koubou single since Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! to be ranked in the top 3 of the weekly Oricon charts. *As of 2013, "WANT!" is Berryz Koubou's last single to have an Single V. *"WANT!" is one of 14 music videos for an A-side to have over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: WANT!, Yuuki wo Kudasai! es:WANT! Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Single Vs Category:English Name Single Category:2013 Event Vs